


It’s Just a Day

by Madisonaly



Category: 911 - Fandom
Genre: Evan “Buck” Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisonaly/pseuds/Madisonaly
Summary: Buck and Eddie have their first Valentine’s Day coming up , but the problem is that they’re pissed at each other .
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 49





	It’s Just a Day

Buck and Eddie have their first Valentine’s Day coming up , but the problem is that they’re pissed at each other . 

“Dude why are you being so controlling about this “? Eddie says annoyed 

Buck immediately upset he’s being called “dude” instead of the usual pet name “baby” turns around to stare at Eddie as they gather their things from the fire station locker room . 

Buck has proposed a nice romantic candle light dinner somewhere fancy, and then spending the night in a fancy L.A hotel with a jacuzzi. Carla had already suggested she watch Christopher for the night so the new couple could spend time together . So Buck couldn’t understand why Eddie was being so resistant . 

“Because Eddie this is our first Valentine’s Day together and I thought it could be something kind of special .”Buck says making sure to emphasize Eddie’s name and also try to remain calm. This was their first argument as a couple, and as annoyed as Buck was he didn’t want to blow things out of proportion, but he found himself becoming more and more agitated with Eddie’s lack of effort . 

“Honestly it’s just one day , that people make way too big of a deal out of . Why can’t we stay in , order take out and chill”? Eddie says slyly moving closer to Buck , trying to be playful poking him in the chest . They were the only two in there so they had nothing to be worried or bashful about . Buck didn’t take the bait and continued to aggressively gather his things , and put his shoes on before finally responding to Eddie . 

“You know, it’s been a long day and I’m tired . “ Buck says standing up and facing Eddie looking the older man in the eyes . “We can do whatever you want to do , hell we don’t have to do anything as far as I’m concerned .” He continues . “So I’m going to head home , and I’ll catch up with you later ...dude.” Buck says walking away 

Eddie sighs heavily realizing Buck is actually pretty upset . He thinks before he speaks , and chases after Buck . “Wait wait wait , don’t walk away from me . If this is going to work we have to be able to talk things out .” He says softly but firm. “This is childish.”

Buck chuckles and says “There it is ! So I’m a child “? 

“What ? Buck that’s not what I said “! Eddie exclaims taking a step back . “Look all I’m saying is Valentine’s Day isn’t that big of a deal baby , come on we can celebrate our relationship any time . “ he pleads to Buck 

Buck isn’t having it and it’s going in one ear and out the other . 

“Ok Eddie , you got it . I’ll see you later “ Buck says giving a weak smile and quickly pecking Eddie on the lips , sprinting off to his car leaving Eddie alone to watch him drive off. 

Eddie groans , runs back to grab his things and thinks about what went wrong on his drive back home. 

Chapter 2 

Later that night when Buck is alone in his home , he’s had time to cool down . With the help of a beer or two. To be fair Eddie , maybe has a point . I mean they can celebrate their love for one another any-day. Buck knows that but he also knows he’s never been in a real adult relationship , not since Abby.... but did that even count ? Maybe this is what Eddie meant by him saying this was childish . Buck thought to himself he had made a poor decision in being mad at Eddie over something so silly. Valentine’s Day technically was a few weeks away , they could definitely do something low key .

Buck goes to pick up his phone to call Eddie but as soon as he goes to press call , he feels suddenly embarrassed for his previous actions . So he calls Maddie instead .

“Hey Evan, what’s up .” Maddie answers cheerfully , she hadn’t heard from her little brother in a week . Although she had been busy herself . 

“Maddie I’m already fucking this up with Eddie . “ Buck says without a warm greeting in return to Maddies . He sighs deeply rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head . 

“What did you do . “ Maddie replies quickly . 

“I made the biggest deal over Valentine’s Day Mads , fucking Valentine’s Day . “ he says , “ And Eddie is not into it , so what do I say now that I feel like an idiot “. 

“Evan if you want to celebrate Valentine’s Day there’s nothing wrong with that . But if Eddie is super against it , maybe ask why . Who knows maybe he just never celebrated properly. “

Buck nodded his head in agreement despite Maddie not being able to see it . “You’re right sis “. He sighs again loudly . “I gotta go , thanks for the talk.” He says quickly and hangs up on Maddie . Maddie chuckles , and shakes her head not offended Because she is used to her brother by now .

After their talk Buck heads over to Eddie’s house, and text Eddie to let him inside instead of knocking so he doesn’t wake up his future step son since it’s pretty late . Not even 2 minutes later Eddie is opening his door to Buck and pulling him inside , kissing him immediately. Buck kisses back and puts his arms around his neck . “I’m sorry .” Buck says “ That was so childish to get upset over . “

Eddie steps away from Buck pulls him into the kitchen and says “Before you say anything else , have a seat first .” Buck immediately feels defensive and slowly sits down at the kitchen table . Why does his mind always automatically go to the worst case scenario?

Eddie darts out of the kitchen and comes back with some papers In his hand , with a huge smile on his face . “So I did some thinking and first I want to apologize. I was being a dick. And I’m sorry . “ Buck is still staring at Eddie sideways but feels himself starting to relax . “Oookkkaaaayyy?” Buck draws out skeptically 

“Secondly .” He says and hands Buck the papers . “ We are staying at the Luxe Sunset boulevard hotel , for three nights .” Eddie continues pretty proud of himself . Buck looks at the hotel reservations, up at Eddie and back down at the papers . 

“Three nights? Eddie , are you sure ? Is cap going to give us the time off ? How much does this cost ? “ Buck is rambling, he walks away from the table and starts pacing . Eddie follows him into the living room where Buck throws himself on Eddie’s comfy couch . Eddie sits in the love seat across from him and stares as Buck continues . “Where will Christopher be for three days ? “ 

“Baby, baby , baby slow down . You think I don’t have all of that figured out? I talked to cap , we’re covered it’s our weekend off remember? .” Says Eddie “secondly Carla will have Christopher , I’m paying her a little extra .” , “lastly , don’t you worry your pretty little head about the cost I got it .” He finishes proudly. 

Buck is instantly turned on at how Eddie is taking charge . 

“Damn okay then.” Buck says staring into Eddies eyes .

“Come here .” Eddie commands , and pats his lap. Buck does what he’s told and sits in between Eddie’s legs . 

“I’m your man right ?” Eddie says matter of factly . Buck nods eagerly in agreement . “Ok then , I know earlier I was giving you a hard time . But I want to do what you want to do. “ he says kissing Buck on the lips “and what makes you happy , makes me happy “‘ Hs kisses him again. Buck grabs his face and presses there lips together slipping in some tongue . And as soon as Buck starts to feel Eddie Jr. rise he whispers in Eddie’s ear what he wants in that moment . Eddie damn near throws Buck out of his lap and grabs him pulling him into his bedroom for some pre Valentine’s Day .... well you know 😉

Part 3 will be their v day weekend ❤️


End file.
